A Wolf's Sunrise
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Angela Weber is going through a depression after a breakup from her boyfriend. Embry Call is tried of being the only wolf who haven't imprinted. One stormy night, Angela decides to end her life, but Embry stops her, and then he imprints on Angela.
1. End

**Angela Weber's boyfriend had just broken up with her, which puts Angela in depression believing that no would want her. Embry Call is frustrated with everyone in his pack is imprinting. One night Embry saves Angela from jumping off the cliff. And then Embry imprints on Angela. Angela tries her best to keep away from Embry, fearing of rejection from another man. Meanwhile someone or something is killing hikers in the forest.**

* * *

**Angela**

**Chapter 1: End**

_If you were given the choice of life and death, what would you chose? Nothing would happen to them._

_I wouldn't allow it. No matter how much it hurt me._

_The waves that were more out into the sea was much more massive and aggressive than the ones on shore. I glanced up at the sky. It was dark and gray. The sun looked like a white ball, peaking from the grayness._

_I was so stupid for believing in him. Those words cut me deep inside. It kept on playing on my head: I never loved you. _

_I remember the day when I saw the wolves jumping from off the cliffs. The more I think about him, the more it was killing me._

_The wind blew stronger as the rain began to pour down. His voice was calling for me. My mind complete shuts itself down. Nothing is going to stop me now._

_And then I jumped._

* * *

In the hot summer humidity of the small town of Forks, I got hotter as my boyfriend, Ben, who I was in love with, told me these heart-breaking words.

"You don't want me anymore?"

Ben only stares at me, his face covered in complete shame and relief. I tried to think what have I done wrong to cause this?

"Angela, we're too…different." Ben explains.

"How?" I asked, with a hint of anger.

He looks down at the sidewalk and mutters something I couldn't understand.

"In high school, it was like a high for me," Ben said, never made eye contact. "But now, you're in Alaska and I'm at Virginia Tech, it's just that…."

"You…don't…love…me?" I muttered, lowing my head.

"No."

I huff. "Well, that's a bullshit." But the way I said it had no type of positive or negative emotion. Like I was so numb. Ben was my first and only boyfriend of my entire life. I'll do anything for him.

"Angel-"

I shivered when he called me by nickname. He tired to touch me but I back away from him. I hugged myself and closed my eyes.

"Don't." My voice was a whisper now.

"I'm seeing someone."

Those words stabbed me deep into my heart and I swear that I almost died. I could feel his hand trying to make contact; again I step back from him. I slowly look up to meet his face.

Looking into his eyes, I saw another person. And I made myself think that this is not the Ben I knew and love. This was another person who is playing a sick joke on me.

"We're done," His voice was harsh.

It made the black hole in my heart to deepen. At those last words, Ben walks away from me, gets into his car, and drives off.

So there I was, standing in 80-degree weather outside of my parent's house, heartbroken. Everything inside of me just shuts down.

I didn't know how long I was standing there when my mother called me.

"Angela!"

I snapped my head to her direction, fighting back the tears. "Yes?"

Her expression went from cheerful to concern. "What happen?"

"It's nothing, Mom." I assure her. "I'm fine."

"Where's Ben?"

I wasn't ready to tell her that my boyfriend and her favorite had just broken up with me and left me for someone else.

"He…went home." I lied.

"And not say goodbye to me?" My mother said, a little upset. When Ben and I were in high school, he would come over and was a gentleman to my parents and the perfect playmate for my brothers.

"It was some important."

She pressed her lips together. "That's not like him."

No, that is like him. Now.

* * *

I went into my old room. It was still the same. The raspberry color walls with light green flower vines in the middle. My bed still had the red sheets with the black designs on it with my favorite black pillow.

Typical mom.

I let myself fall onto the bed. Signing, I let my tears fall. I know I said this about a hundred times but how the hell could Ben do this to me? To us? I though we had a good relationship, I mean I called him every chance I get. I was trying to make it work because that's what people do.

But I guess Ben didn't want to make it work.

"Maybe I should call Jess," I mutter.

Jessica also went to the same university as Ben. We were the best of friend ever since grade school. I would tell her my secrets as she would tell me hers. I dialed her number and waited.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Jess! It's me Angie." I felt better, a little.

"Oh…Angela. I didn't…" I heard her moan a bit. I raised an eyebrow. "It's good to here from you."

"Ben broke up with me." I blurted.

"Really?" I got more suspicious because she said it like it wasn't news to her. I got disgusted when I heard Jessica moan more loudly into the phone.

"_Damn, you feel so good. Angela won't let me get this far." _

That was Ben's voice. "Jessica how could you?"

"_It's not-" _

I ended the call refusing to listen to anymore to what Jessica Stanley had to say. As I bask in the anger, I couldn't help but to remember how Jessica acts around Bella back in high school. The way she stared at Bella with pure hate, mostly because Bella was dating Edward Cullen, who Jessica had a crush on and rejected her advances. I though that it was my mind playing tricks.

Speaking of Bella Swan or Mrs. Edward Cullen, I haven't seen her since the wedding. Maybe I should give her a call. Out of everyone I knew Bella was a true friend.

My eyelids got heavier until sleep finally claims me.

* * *

**Embry**

I paced to the shore, my fist in pockets. Nobody noticed me twice when I through the dirt lot of First Beach. The best thing about summer was that nobody really cares about what you wear.

I sat on in the sand close enough to let waves hit me.

I was so annoyed.

This imprinting thing is way out-of-control. First Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Jacob and Seth. Leah and me were the only wolves who haven't found our "soul mates". The crazy thing about this was whom they imprinted on. Jake imprinted on the Cullen's daughter, Nessie and so did Seth with Bree. But they're both half human and half vampires.

No matter- what stage-like tie the knot like Sam or much-abused nanny Quil-the whole imprinting thing is down right stupid as hell.

I heard the sound of howling erupting from the forest. I rolled my eyes. Must be Jake. Great. What the hell does he want?

As soon as I was deep in the forest where no human could see me, I felt the fire trembling to my spine. The heat flooded through me, and I felt the silent shimmer that made me something else. I threw my heavily paws against the earth's floor, howling.


	2. Presence

**Chapter 2: Presence**

**Embry**

It seems like forever when I finally phased into a wolf. It felt so good to let that inner animal go wild as ever. I was able to pick up the scents of Seth and Quil coming from the north so I ran in that direction.

_Sup, Seth. Quil. _

_Hey, man. _Seth said. Quil and I groan when we saw the images of him and Bree having a make-out session somewhere in this forest.

_Come on, _I barked. _We damn sure don't want to see you getting to second base._

_Yeah. _Quil agreed. _Cause you know that Embry can't get any._

I growled at him and took a huge leap towards Quil, challenging him. _Look who's talking? _

_Enough! Can both of you can it? _Jacob growls as he and Leah were walking towards our little circle.

_Jeez, Quil. _Leah teased. _I didn't think you had it in you to be so…. mannish._

_Leah. _Jacob warned.

_What's wrong? _I though to Jacob.

_A couple of hikers got killed. _Jacob explains. _Blood drain and everything._

_Have the Cullens had any visitors lately? _I ask. I remember last winter, more kids were phasing like crazy because of sudden income of vampires up to 50 or more. It took me weeks to get the too sweet smell out of my nose.

_No. _

_Was it one of them? _Quil ask.

_No way! _Seth howls. _Why the fuck would you ask that, Quil! You know that they'll never hurt a human!_

_Jeez, Quil, look at what you have done to my brother. _

_I was just asking._

_Could we please get focus? _Jacob orders. _Leah and me will patrol around the Cullen. Embry will patrol near the reservation._

_What about us?_

_You and Seth will patrol near Charlie's place. _ Jacob though. _Sam and the others got the rest of area._

We all nodded in agreement. The sooner I can get away from these guys, the better I can get privacy. The crappy thing about being a wolf is that everyone could here everything you though of, intended or not. Like that time we saw Leah naked after she phased back into human. I was stupid enough to even bring up the image and she nearly rips my throat out.

_Embry, I swear to God…._ Leah threatens.

_I didn't think about! _

_Do I look that damn stupid? _Leah charges towards me, but lucky for me, Jacob steps into her path.

_You need to control yourself. _Jacob said. _And you, Embry, need to control your thoughts_

Quil and Seth howl in laughter_. _

_Now lets go._

_

* * *

_

When I finally got the Reservation, just my luck, it started to rain. I growled in annoyance. I hated when it rain, especially when I'm a wolf, because then my fur gets really wet, which for some reason attracts fleas and ticks, then I'll be wearing a fucking tick and flea collar and the guys will make fun of me.

If there was any bloodsuckers around, then why the hell would Jacob sent me hear with no backup? I sniffed around for that sickly, sweet smell. Luckily, there wasn't any. The storm had mostly moved on, though there were faint rumblings in the distance. The rain dripped from the leaves, the only other sound in the forest.

I shot my head up. There was no sound except the ones coming from forest. But I had this feeling that I was being watch. I spun around a few times, but I didn't see anything. The fur on my back stood up on alert.

Suddenly, my hairs went down, easing my tension and I felt like I wasn't being watch anymore. That was _not_ good.

I heard movement coming from the bushes. I quickly turned around, ready to face this leech or whatever. I growl loudly and then I made a leap at the bush. But all I was doing was just wrestling with thorns. What made it worst is that a couple of small gray rabbits were the ones who were making that noise. I barked at them and they took off running.

**

* * *

**

**Angela**

_I was in the forest. It was dark and scary. The moon was out and bright, reflecting its image in the ocean water. The waves crash into the base of the cliffs and each time, the waves got bigger. _

_I noticed that I was on the edge of the cliff. No explanation to why or how. Glancing down at myself, I was shock to see myself some type of Native American clothing. _

_"Do it." A deep, raspy voice said. It sends shivers down my spine._

_Then I was getting these awful images of Ben and Jessica together, kissing, touching, making-_

_"Stop!" I screamed, covering my ears._

_"They don't want you,"_

_"They lied to you."_

_In order to make this nightmare end, I took one leap and I was falling and falling until…._

* * *

My eyes flutter open. The waves of pain that had only lapped me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pushing me under. I didn't want to resurface. The time passes slowly. Even when it seems impossible and when each tick of the second hand aches in pain like a pulse of blood trap in a bruise.

"Angela!" My mother called.

_Please just leave me alone! _

"Angela!"

Groaning, I halfway sat myself up on my elbows. "Yes?"

"I'm going to the store. Do you want anything?" She asked me.

Yeah. All I want from the store is a fucking chainsaw or some poison to kill those lying motherfuckers.

"No."

"Okay." She said, then her expression turned serious. "Oh, um…Angela? I just got a call from Ben's mom and she caught him and Jessica Stanley on their couch, about to have sex."

Oh no. The hole just got worst. There was a buzzing in my ears as my body shut down. The only part of my body reacting was my heart; it was racing frantically. No thoughts came, just a wave of horror washing over me.

All I did is just stare at my mother, fighting that burning feeling in my eyes. I could see the tears escaping her eyes. "I know." My voice breaks a little.

She walks up to me and tries to give me a hug, but I moved away.

"Are you okay?"

"My _former_ boyfriend is sleeping with my _former _friend." I said coldly. "I'm sorry it's just that Ben was everything to me."

"I know." She strokes a piece of my hair.

"Mom, do the Cullens still live in Forks?" I asked. "I mean, um, does Bella and Edward still married?"

She nods. "But I don't have their number. Sorry."

I sign in disappointment. "It's okay."

I could still feel that betrayal lurking in my heart. Then realization hit me hard like a flash incoming train going a thousand miles per hour. Was this how Bella felt when Edward left her?

"Honey, do you want me to-"

"No," I said. "Go on to the store. Don't let my problems distract you."

She gentle caresses my cheek. "Angel, you're my daughter and that means your problems is my problems."

She leaves me alone in my room. I could hear her starting up the car. I look out in my window since it has a view of the forest. I could see a man standing right outside. The way he was staring right back at me, his eyes were…glowing like an animal. Strange enough, I could feel a dark presence coming from him. His face seems to shift a little, like it was turning into something monstrous.

I close my eyes, praying that he would leave. By the time I open my eyes, he was gone. I took a deep breath of relief.


	3. Agony

**Chapter 3: Agony**

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you -**

**50 thousand tears I've cried.**

**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -**

**And you still won't hear me.**

**-"Going Under" Evanescence**

**

* * *

**

**Angela**

After my mom came back from the store, she made her infamous cheese Ravioli in thick marinara sauce with homemade breadsticks. My brothers Isaac and Joshua were at a friend's house for a sleepover.

So it was just Mom, Dad, and myself eating at the dinner table. Before I went to college in Alaska. I could sense the tension between Mom and Dad. The way they kept looking at each other like they were hiding something. I kept my eyes at my Ravioli, only pondering instead of eating. Then Dad's fist came down on the table. Mom and I jump in surprise as some of the silverware clatters of the sudden tremor.

"Paul!" My mother yells.

"How can he do this to our daughter?" Dad exclaims. "Dammit, Marie, _we trusted _that boy! Let him into this house, into our lives, our children's lives and he goes to…. sleep with her friend?"

"You don't think that I don't feel like I was betrayed too?" Mom said.

"He was her boyfriend." Dad gritted.

Mom signs in frustration. "Look, Paul. I know that you're upset about this. I am too. But this isn't about how Ben betrayed me or you." Her voice is calmer. She gestures towards my direction. I slightly slouch down in the chair. "This is about how Ben betrayed our daughter."

I hated when they argue and I'm somehow is always in the middle of it.

"Um, Mom, I don't feel too well." I lied. "I'm going upstairs to-"

"You don't have to lie about it." Dad said.

"No seriously, Dad, I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Angela Isabella Weber."

I hated when my parents said my full name. That means that they're very, very serious about something.

"Paul, just let her go," Mom begs.

* * *

I ran up to my old room and closed the door. I could still hear them arguing over my recent break-up.

Why the hell are they upset? It wasn't their boyfriend who was supposed to love them no matter what. Their boyfriend who dumps you to bang their so-call friend. They are not the ones in heartbreaking pain. They don't know the feeling of being betrayed by the only one you love.

It was all too much for me to handle. I took my pillow and scream until my lungs where dry out.

Still in pain.

I saw the screw on the dresser. I picked it up and made it cut my skin. There was a little bit of blood coming out of the wound.

The pain ease away some.

So I did it a few times on my forearm. The pain was fading away. But then I had bigger problems. Mom and Dad was bond to see what I have done to myself. I could hear the sounds of the thunderstorm coming. I couldn't stand being in this agony, to be the reason why my parents fight with each other the way they do now, be the reason why her boyfriend wants to fuck with her best friend.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

I saw the flashing of lighting. So, I opened my window and climbed out. Luckily I had the ladder on my side of the house. It was raining heavily; I also made the ladder fall down along with me. My hair and clothes was getting wet quickly.

As soon I got on the ground, I took off running, going deep into forest. The thunder was louder and the lighting was much more aggressive than I expected. But I didn't care. I didn't care that the tree branches was somewhat cutting my shirt and the stone on the ground was cutting my bare feet.

I was numb.

By the time I got to the edge of the cliff, the waves were getting stronger by the strong wind and the rain. The cliffs were like a black knife, edging against the sky. The image of me falling, spiraling figures was still vivid in my mind. The ocean sounded very far away, somehow farther than before, when I was on the path in the trees. I grimaced when I thought of the temperature of the water.

But wasn't going to let that stop me.

I step out closer to the edge, keeping my eyes on the empty space in front of me. My toes felt ahead blindly, caressing the edge of the rock when they encounter it. I felt the sharp edge of the rock cut the bottom of my foot. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring…

And I flung myself off this cliff.

I screamed as I was falling in the open air like some meteor. The water was icy, colder than I'd expected, but I didn't care. When the currents finally caught me, I plunged deeper into the dark ocean. Even under water, the waves were fighting over me, jerking me back and forth.

This was a painful death for me. My ears were flooding with water, my lungs burned for more air, and my arms and legs was cramping from the icy cold water. The water finally fills my throat, chocking and burning.

The current won.

I lost.

**

* * *

**

**Embry**

The hours passed by. I haven't found anything and neither has the others. Just my luck it had started to rain again. This time it was heavier than last time. The thunder was real loud but even that didn't stop either Jake or Sam from howling.

What ever it was that killed those hikers, it gone…for now.

As I was running back to Emily's to met up with the rest of the pack, I got this whip of a human scent mixed with a salty copper taste. I sniffed hard, making the raindrops enter my nose. The scent was going north, so I took off running in that direction.

I saw a small trail of blood, as I got closer to edge of the cliff the guys use to jump off from. My eyes got wide at who was standing there.

I could only make out her long brown hair, wet from the rain. I could even hear her crying. I didn't know whether I should phase back into a human because I didn't have any clothes.

And then she took a large leap off the cliff.

On instinct, rushed after her and to a jump off the cliff. The fall was fast as I phased back to human. As soon as I hit the surface of the water, the currents pushes me into underwater. To a normal human, being in these water has to be extremely cold. But this was like bathwater to me.

I saw her going deeper into the darkness of the ocean for. I quickly swam, trying to reach for her. Finally, I grab her by her arm, pulling the girl closer to my chest and swam straight for the surface.

I pull us to the shore. I turn her around to her back. As I was looking at this girl, everything inside of me came undone as I stared at the pale face of this girl.

It left like I was being held on to a million steel cables at once tying me to one thing and only that one thing.

I have finally imprinted.

I have to save her! She couldn't just die! Not now! So I started to perform CPR. I push hard on her chest then gave her mouth-to-mouth. Her lips was so cold and hard. Laying my head to her chest, I didn't hear anything.

"Breathe!" My voice was fill with anxiety, wild, and order. I kept on doing this until the water was pouring from out of her mouth. She caught her breath and gasped, jerking forward with her chest.

She was breathing, slowly and labor, but still she was breathing. Again, I lay my head against her chest, relieved.

She was groaning in pain.

"Embry!" That was Jake. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "But we need to take her to Emily's. I got to get her out of the cold."

* * *

When we got to Emily's, I gently lay her down on the couch. Emily put a couple of thick blankets on top of her. Her face was getting a little color in them. I could only stare at her for so long. I wonder what color are her eyes?

"Embry?"

I snap my head up to face Jacob. "Yeah?"

"Her name is Angela Weber." Jacob told me. "She uses to go to high school with Bella."

Angela. The name fits her perfectly because well she looked like an angel.

"Embry, did you imprint on Angela?" Emily asked.

I really didn't want to tell them, yet. "Um, what makes you say that?" I tried to sound all to innocent but it was clear to Emily that she knows the deal.

"You're looking at her like a blind man staring at the sun for the first time."

Jacob patted me on the back. "What happen to "Imprinting is so stupid?"

"Leave him alone, Jake." Emily said to my defense. "Our Embry has finally found his soul mate."

Then the mood went from playful to very serious when Sam, Jared and Paul came in. It was Sam who had spoken.

"There was three more killings," Sam said. "But we couldn't find or smell anything."

Paul focuses his attention to Angela. "Who's she?"

"Her name is Angela," I told them.

"What happen to her?" Sam asks.

To be honest, I really don't know what really happen. I never though to why she jumped off that cliff like she had nothing to live for.

"I think she tried to…kill herself." I mutter.

"Did she say why?" Jared asked.

"She hasn't opened her eyes yet." I explained. "Hell, I doubt she'll know where is she."

"Should we call Dr. Cullen?" Emily asked. "She will need medical attention."

"Call him now," I told Emily.

Emily nods and dials for the bloodsuckers. I knelt by Angela side and began to stroke her still cold and wet brown hair.

_Please wake up, Angela._

_

* * *

_**Reviews are very helpful and motivating =).**

**The reason why Angela wanted to kill herself is b/c she was overwhelmed with negative emotions.**


	4. Saved

_**If I **_  
_**Should die **_  
_**Before **_  
_**I wake, **_  
_**Its cause **_  
_**You took **_  
_**My breath **_  
_**Away. **_  
_**Losing you is like living in a world with no air **_

_**I'm here, **_  
_**Alone, **_  
_**Didn't want **_  
_**To leave. **_  
_**My heart won't move, **_  
_**It's incomplete. **_  
_**Wish there **_  
_**Was a way **_  
**_That I can make you to understa_nd, **

**"No Air"-Chris Brown ft Jordan Sparks**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Saved**

**Angela**

At that moment, my head broke the surface. How weird was that? I'd been sure that I was sinking. The current wouldn't let me up. It was slamming me against more rocks; they beat against my back. The salty water burns my lungs ad throat. I felt something hot on my skin. I didn't know what it was but it felt good somehow against these waters.

"Breathe!"

His voice was mixed with wild, anxiety, and worry. I couldn't obey him. The water coming from my mouth didn't stop long enough for me to catch my breath. A rock was slamming on my chest, forcing more water out of my lungs as I was choking on it. Was he hitting me with a rock? Then I felt hot lips on my cold ones and his hot breath was forcing itself into my body.

I was no longer drowning; the surface below me was the sand. The air was moving in and out of my lungs, each breath I took burned like hell. And I was freezing. Thousands of sharp, icy beads were striking my face and arms, making the cold worst.

I didn't want to be alive! I wanted to be dead! Didn't he know that?

My eyes were still close but I could tell that his head was lying on my chest, listening for a heartbeat. I groaned.

"Embry!" His voice sounded very familiar. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but we need to take her to Emily's." He said. "I got to get her out of the cold."

* * *

I felt his large hot hand on my legs and my back and in one quick scoop, he was carrying me bridal style. I felt his hot bare chest against my cheek. It felt like hours before I was being lowing on to a soft warm couch.

Covers were being thrown onto my body. Then one of them spoke.

"Embry,"

"Yeah?"

"Her name is Angela Weber,"

How the hell did he know my name?

"She uses to go to high school with Bella."

"Embry," A female voice asks. "Did you imprint on Angela?"

"Um, what makes you say that?" Embry said, sounding embarrassed.

"You're looking at her like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time."

"What happen to "Imprinting is so stupid?"

"Leave him alone, Jacob." The woman said. "Our Embry has found his soul mate."

That's why I recognized his voice. Jacob Black was Bella's best friend who lives in La Push near the Quileute Reservation.

I heard more people coming inside.

"There were three more killings. But we can't find or smell anything."

"Whose she?"

"Her name is Angela." Embry said in his defense. I don't want to sound mean but why does he even care?

"What happen?"

"I think she…tried to kill herself."

"Did she say why?"

"She hasn't even opened her eyes."

"Should we call Dr. Cullen?" The woman suggested. "She will need medical attention."

"Call him now."

I was too afraid to open my eyes or say anything. So I pretended to be asleep. It worked for a while, until Dr. Carlisle Cullen came.

"It's a good thing you call me," His voice was so beautiful.

"You brought your son." Embry said. The way he said _son_ was like saying cancer.

"We're not going to hurt her," The voice I recognized to be Edward's said. "She can hear us, but she's afraid."

"Of what?" Jacob asked.

"How body temperature is extremely cold." Dr. Cullen explained. I felt a very cold, smooth hand on my chest.

"Will she be okay?" Embry asked frantically.

"Just keep her warm." Dr. Cullen said.

"You imprinted on her?" Edward asked.

What is imprinting?

"Yes I have."

"Have you told her about the wolves and vampires?" Dr. Cullen asked. What the hell is he taking about? What does he mean do I know about vampires and wolves?

"She doesn't know, Carlisle." Edward said.

I am having this strange sensation that Edward Cullen is reading my mind. And if this was possible, than why don't he tell them why I tried to jump off that cliff?

"Angela, I know that you're awake." Edward said.

"Why don't you back off." Embry warned.

"I am telling you that she can hear every word we're saying." Edward argued.

"How about I rip-"

Without even thinking, I quickly sat up, my heart racing and my eyes burning with tears. There were about five shirtless boys, one girl, and Dr. Cullen with his son, Edward. They all stared at me. I was more scared than ever. No, terrified was more appropriate. And out of fear, I quickly pulled the covers over my head and lay back down.

"Angela," It was Dr. Cullen who spoke. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Angela, are you in any pain?" Embry asked.

Physical, no. Mentally, yes.

"She's not in any pain." Edward said.

"She can speak for herself," Embry gritted. "So, why don't you say the hell from her head or better yet, since you can read minds, why did she jump off that cliff?"

"Embry! Calm down!" Jacob orders.

"You guys are scaring her," The woman said.


End file.
